


Just the two of us

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut - threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8797771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Reader comes to Jekyll’s room for an advice but she doesn’t find him there. She’s spotted by Hyde, who wants to check if the necklace is still there, and the two argue, on which Jekyll walks in. The argument is stopped in a way pleasant for everyone.





	

Reluctantly, step by step you walk to the inn. You need help and there is only one person that can provide you with information you desire. Doctor Jekyll.

Ever since you have met him, you always felt uneasy in his company. You grow used to him, yes, befriended him even yet there’s something about him that makes your stomach flutter slightly. You can’t tell whether it’s an attraction of sorts or some kind of disgust.

Your hands are clammy but you manage to open the front door to the inn and, slowly again, ascend the stairs, heading to the room Jekyll is residing in. You are pretty sure there is someone else with you in the corridor but maybe it’s your mind, nervous and shaken, imagining noises and shadows where there is nothing.

You take a deep breath and gently push the door open once you arrive at Jekyll’s room. You don’t know for sure if he’s there or maybe in the lab that Whale has offered him but your first guess was to come here.

Taking a hesitant step, you enter the room, which appears to be empty.

“Doctor Jekyll?” you call in order to make sure what he’s really not here and when you don’t hear an answer, you turn around to leave.

However, before you reach for the handle, a realization hit you.

Why the door was open when Jekyll wasn’t in his room? He wouldn’t just leave his stuff when he knew he was probably working till late on the serum. Which only meant someone broke in.

And that the noise you heard few minutes ago was not your imagination.

You take a step back, clutching your chest. What should you do? Call for help? You didn’t take your phone with you, and calling aloud would be a mistake if the burglar was still around. And, oh, are you sure you’re not alone?

You look around the room, trying to spot some traits that would tell who the burglar was. You don’t see any sign of violence, Jekyll’s things are not broken. The thief must’ve just walked in and out, as quiet as a cat. And you would have no idea if something was missing since you’re not that familiar with what Jekyll owns.

Maybe it would be best to just wait for him here? You could always explain that you came for an advice and the door was unlocked so you just stayed to watch his things? Of course, that would make Jekyll suspicious but what other choice do you have? You could go away and alarm him but what if something really would be stolen in the meantime and he would blame you?

You sigh, frustrated and uncertain. You were never good in that kind of situations but your brain yelled at you to stay and wait for Jekyll. He’s a good man, he will understand.

You’re feeling a bit calmer and you decide to sit on a chair, curiously looking through the books that are placed on the table. There are mostly about medicine and sciences related to it, but you spot a book about fairytales, which catches your interest. You are about to reach for it as the door swings open. You jump up from your seat.

“Doctor Jekyll, I swear that wasn’t me who broke in, the door was unlocked when I came!” you say on one breath, your face growing warm.

Much to your shock, it’s not Jekyll who steps in nonchalantly. It’s a handsome, black-haired man with blodshoot brown eyes and a small smirk, ever-present on his face.

“Hyde?” you mutter quietly when his gaze lands on you. You grip the back of the chair with one hand, your knuckles almost white as a sudden desire to scream washes over you.

“Well, well, well, didn’t know that Doctor is expecting guests,” he says in a low voice that, for some reason, makes you weak at knees. Damn, why did the villains have to be so appealing?

“And don’t be afraid, darling, I didn’t come here to hurt anyone. Not physically, at least.”

“So, you broke in here, right?” you ask after you regain somewhat calm composure. Hyde strides to the bed and sits on it as if it’s his room not someone else’s.

“Now, I wouldn’t call it breaking in. I simply invited myself in to give my worse half a gift.”

“Technically, that’s breaking in,” you say with a shrug, mentally preparing yourself to leave. You don’t want to stay in his company, not when you’re feeling desire for that man pooling in your lower abdomen. You always had a thing for so-called bad boys and Hyde is no exception. But you also know that neither of your friends would understand if you gave in to your urges. Maybe Emma. But you don’t want to check it.

“Which means you also broke in, Y/N,” your name rolls of his tongue sweetly and you will yourself from moaning loudly. You have to get out and you have to do it now.

“No, I didn’t. The door was open, so I just walked in,” you justify and Hyde chuckles, a sound that resonates through your body, prompting a rush to slide down your spine.

“But you walked in uninvited, if I’m not mistaken.”

“Well, maybe I was invited!”

“By whom?”

“I don’t know and you shouldn’t care, Hyde! You’re the one who broke in first!”

“I did not! The door happened to be unlocked and I simply entered the room!”

“Oh, how convenient! I don’t think that Doctor would leave it unlocked, not with you creeping around!”

“Creeping? My dear Y/N, I –“

“To what do I owe the displeasure?” a tired voice reaches your ears and both, you and Hyde, simultaneously cock your heads to the door.  Jekyll stands with his brow quirked up and anger evident in his blue eyes.

“He wanted to rob you!” you say first, pointing an accusing finger at Hyde who clenches his jaw, staring at you with darkened eyes.

“Well, Y/N here, claims to be innocent, yet she barged in without as much as a knock. Isn’t it breaking it, my dear Doctor?”

“Oh, stop it! Not so long ago you admitted you walked in before me.

“So, Hyde broke in first?” Jekyll chimes in, glancing between you and his other half. He appears to be unmoved yet you notice his balled fists and visible anxiousness.

“I did no such thing, nor did I admit to anything,” Hyde replies, his expression a teasing one and you grunt, pinching the bridge of your nose.

“Why did you come in the first place then?” you ask sternly, folding your arms over your chest as you take a step to approach Hyde. He slowly stands up, his hands entwined behind his back. His eyes are fixed on Jekyll as he silently murmurs,

“I had a present for Jekyll, but then, when I saw you walking in his room,” his gazes slides onto you, mesmerizing and dark, and you shiver unable to hold it back, “I couldn’t help myself but return here, if only to look at you for a moment.”

“Why?” you ask in a whisper and somewhere behind you Jekyll scoffs.

“He finds you beautiful,” he says simply and you frown, jerking your head to look at Jekyll. Surprisingly, he is blushing, fidgeting his fingers nervously, his eyes everywhere but on you.

“It appears that not only _I_ think that you’re beautiful, Y/N. My other half thinks alike, am I right, Doctor?”

You return your gaze at grinning Hyde, who slowly unfolds his hands and moves them to cup your face. You tremble at his touch, his palms warm and gentle as his thumbs caress your cheeks.

“Doctor?” Hyde urges Jekyll and the latter clears his throat before answering,

“Yes, you’re right.”

You gasp, flicking your gaze between two men, both of them apparently desiring you. Hyde licks his lips and you can’t wait until you feel them on yours.

“Do you want to kiss her? To taste those perfect lips?” Hyde questions and Jekyll growls, slamming the door shut and in one big step coming to your side.

“Are you going to torture me? To make me watch as you do what you please with her? As you prove exactly what kind of monster you are?”

“By all means, Doctor, that is not my wish! If our lovely Y/N agrees, I want to share. Can you imagine how pleased she would be when we both pleasure her? Doesn’t such beauty deserve it?”

“Oh, she does. But I won’t do a thing without Y/N’s permission. And I will stop you from doing so,” Jekyll threatens and one of your hands grasp his shirt.

“Do you want it, Y/N?” Hyde asks, running his thumb across your bottom lip and you whimper, making both men tremble.

“Yes.”

“Do you want us both?” Jekyll inquires and when you confirm again he wastes no time in claiming your lips. The kiss is tender, almost feather-like, but you knew it would be. Jekyll is not one to rush and you relish in his ginger caress, at the same time feeling as Hyde tugs on your clothes, unbuttoning your blouse in no time.

Hyde’s finger trace your bare skin and when he reaches your bra’s clasp he undoes it quickly, tossing the garment aside. His palms lands on your breasts, humming with approval as he massages the flesh, thumbing over your erected nipples every now and then.

You moan into Jekyll’s mouth, which gives him an opportunity to slip his tongue into your parted mouth. You welcome it eagerly, wrapping your arms around his neck to bring him closer.

Soon, however, you have to break away to catch a breath and Hyde takes the chance to taste you, turning your head to him and his hungry lips. His kiss is nothing but passion and greed but you love it. Meanwhile, Jekyll’s lips trace a line from your collar bone and down, between your breasts, on your stomach and then he stops.

You’re about to complain but then, Jekyll unzips the fly of your jeans and slides them down your legs, helping you take them off completely. Both men take a moment to admire you, Jekyll stands in front of you, Hyde, with his hands moving leisurely over your sides, from behind.

Suddenly, you feel an urge to cover yourself. Here you are, standing in nothing but your panties while the two of them practically devour you with their hungry eyes.

“Doctor, will you take care of our sweet girl while I undress?” Hyde asks, peppering your shoulder with hot kisses.

“Gladly,” Jekyll answers and takes your hands in his, leading you to the bed and helping you lay across the rather narrow furniture.

He pushes your legs apart, taking a sharp inhale as he sees your soaked panties. Lowering himself between your thighs, Jekyll quickly gets rid of your underwear and licks a deep lap over your slick folds.

You arch your back, emitting a moan as he continues to lap at your clit, flattening his tongue and flickering the tip of it against your throbbing cunt. Your body shivers as the pleasure begins to course through your veins, making you cry out over and over again.

Yet, it stops as abruptly as it started. With a disappointed whine you prop yourself on your elbows, seeing how Jekyll is being ushered away by Hyde, who is now standing bare with his eyes trained on your naked, covered with sweat body.  You take in every inch of his toned figure and when your eyes land on his throbbing, thick cock you feel yourself anticipating how will it feel buried deep inside you.

“Are you ready for me, Y/N?” Hyde asks, kneeling between your spread legs and gripping your hips tightly as he lifts them a little.

“Yes,” you manage to utter, feeling the tip of his dick pushing into you and in the next moment he’s fully sheathed, squeezing a high-pitched moan from you. He allows you to adjust to his size before he stops pumping in and out, his pace fast and steady.

Jekyll does not move as he watches Hyde pound into relentlessly, your face twisted with pleasure, your whole body glistening with sweat. You open your eyes and look at him, beckoning him to come closer, to participate.

Hyde smirks as Doctor, with shaking hands, undoes the zipper of his pants and kneels next to you, your palm instantly palming his dick. You can tell that he won’t last long, not with the sight of you being fucked by Hyde. You tilt your head enough to take Jekyll’s cock into your mouth, hollowing your cheeks as you such the head, covering the rest of him with your hand.

Both men growl, the sound obscene and delicious and you feel yourself already on the edge. Hyde quickens his pace, rolling his hips slightly and you cry out when he hits on your g-spot. Your mewl sends vibrations onto Jekyll’s dick and with that he comes, shivering above you as he empties himself in your mouth. You swallow everything, releasing him with a ‘pop’ and he collapses against the pillows, panting heavily.

Hyde smirks at you when you turn your eyes at him, his labored breathing an evidence that his peak is approaching him, too. It doesn’t take long – three more thrusts and you come undone, your walls contracting around Hyde’s dick, sending him over the edge as well.

He releases your hips and you fall on the bed, feeling boneless but delighted. Hyde hovers above you, lazily covering your skin with open mouthed kisses, biting into your flesh every now and then.

“As much as I wish to stay…” Jekyll breaks the silence and you turn your head to him, pouting slightly when you notice he’s ready to leave. “Doctor Whale will suspect something happened to me, we don’t need anyone coming to the rescue.”

“I don’t think it’s safe to stay here,” Hyde states and Jekyll nods.

“You two should come to my place. No one will bother us,” you offer, playing with Hyde’s hair. Both men grin at you, leaning to kiss your cheeks and you giggle.

You wouldn’t miss the chance to have them both again for the world.            


End file.
